


Desire

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-22
Updated: 2003-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has quite a few things he'd like to teach Seth.  SV/OC crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

## Desire

by Sarah

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/kormanfan>

* * *

Feedback will make me a very, very happy camper. So would pretty Adam Brody, on my doorstep, in his old-school Simples. But I'll happily take either one. 

This is entirely for Thamiris, for her seduction drabble challenge. Hope you enjoy, love! 

Title comes from the Ryan Adams' song of the same name. 

Many, many thanks to Andy, for being incredibly kickass all the way around, and to Mad and Caro for encouraging this one along. 

* * *

"Who's that?" Seth cocked his head slightly and motioned toward a man standing across the room. 

"Who're you talking about, honey?" Kirsten followed Seth's motion with a questioning look. 

"That guy. The bald one in the grey suit, over there by the mirror. Jesus, Mom, could you please make it look _more_ like I'm pointing him out? God. Remind me to teach you some of my MTV-sanctioned tricks for being suave later on, would you? This is so embarrassing." 

Kirsten smiled at him faintly and shook her head. "Seth, grow up. I'm not that old. You're just being hypersensitive." She paused to take a sip from her wine glass, setting it back down on the tiled counter. "Come on. I'll introduce you to him. He hired your dad to take care of a few things." 

Seth downed the rest of his soda from his glass and reached down behind the bar to grab another can. He looked at the crystal glass he'd been using, and then at the soda can, and shook his head. "Fuck it." He popped the tab on the can and walked away from the bar, following his mom hurrriedly, can in hand. 

"Slow down, Mom." He caught up with her, and he reached out for her shoulder. 

She turned to look at him with a smile on her face. "What, Seth?" 

"I don't want to get stuck here in this mess. Least you could have done is invited my friends to come with their parents this time, like you did at that gambling party you had. I mean, at least then I got to have a little bit of fun, and I wasn't stuck here having to act like some ten-year-old with party tricks or something." 

"This is an adult party, Seth. You only have to stick around for a little while longer, and then you can take off and go do whatever it is that you want to be doing." She stopped and turned to face him, adjusting his collar and smoothing down his jacket. 

His arm flew up in defense. "Get off me! I'm not a kid, Mom. Jesus. People are going to think I'm some retarded baby or something." He turned quickly, looking for the mirror on the opposite wall. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, and raised both hands to smooth down the front of his jacket. He looked fine. Why did she always have to mess with him? 

His gaze flew back to the man across the room, the one he'd asked her about in the first place. He'd been watching him mingle for the past half hour, and Seth was intrigued. The guy didn't look too old; probably no more than five or six years older than Seth was, so that made this guy...about 22, Seth figured. A 22-year-old hiring his dad? What was up with that? This was getting interesting. He took a long drink from his soda and licked his lips. 

He followed his mom a little more closely as they neared the group the man was in, and Seth smoothed down the front of his jacket again with his empty hand. He cleared his throat in preparation, catching the attention of everyone standing around, and he laughed nervously, looking away. 

"Seth, this is Mrs. Kendall. She's established a foundation here in Orange County that promotes victim's rights." She put an arm around Mrs. Kendall and looked at Seth pointedly. He took the hint and stretched out his arm to take her hand. 

Seth rolled his eyes internally and rolled out his best company voice. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kendall." 

"And this is Mr. Johnson. You know him already; he's Ben's dad. And this is Mr. Luthor. He's hired your dad, and he's new in town." 

The man Seth had been watching all night long stretched out his hand first, smiling wryly right at him. "Call me Lex." 

Seth coughed and stretched out his own hand nervously. The man was even more interesting right up close - he had his sunglasses in the neck of his shirt, wore nice shoes, had a scar on his upper lip, and he looked so young - this guy looked more like he belonged in Hollywood or something, Seth decided. 

Maybe this guy made movies. Or, better yet, porn! Maybe he knew porn stars. There was hope for these stupid drink-until-you-pass-out-or-just-make-an-ass-of-yourself parties yet. Maybe Lex had made that one porno with the girls who lived in the basement of the fraternity house and sucked cock until they got bored and started to fuck each other. That would be really cool. 

A coughing sound made Seth snap out of his daydream. 

He blinked his eyes and saw that Lex seemed to be laughing a little, although his mom didn't look any too pleased. Shit. 

"Seth, you can let go of Mr. Luthor's hand now. I'm sure he'd like to have it back." His mom narrowed her eyes at him, and he knew better than to say anything back to her. 

"Sure. So sorry about that, Mr. Luthor. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I wasn't thinking. I mean..." 

"Seth, it's okay." Lex clapped him on the shoulder with his newly-released hand and walked him a few steps away from the group. "I know how these parties can be. You're probably bored out of your mind." 

Seth nodded a little and looked back over to his mom, who was making polite conversation with Mrs. Kendall and Mr. Johnson at the same time she kept half an eye on him. 

"Yeah, uh, I don't really like these too much, because I never can figure out what to say, and I don't exactly have a repertoire to perform from here, and I have to stand at attention and be polite when Mom does these fundraisers, and I'm just not any good at it. I mean, who is, though?" 

Lex looked at him intently, his eyes piercing in the room's early evening glow. "I am. I could teach you a thing or two, I'm sure." 

Seth was intrigued. "Like what?" 

And Lex's eyes positively gleamed then. "I think it's pretty safe to say that I've got an extensive repertoire from which to draw, Mr. Cohen." 

Seth's whole body felt different, right then. Like maybe he was having an out-of-body experience or something, and he was watching a conversation happen, but not really there for it. Because that sounded...loaded. Like Lex was saying something more than what he was actually _saying_. 

He took in a long, deep breath and set down his soda on one of the tables in the solarium. "I'd like to hear more about that...I think." 

"Well, the first thing you do is always drink from a glass, Seth." He looked down at the table where Seth had placed his can. "It's a little bit more nonchalant than something like that, and it ups the cool factor significantly. Makes you look like a classy guy, instead of a guy chugging beer from a can or something." 

Seth blushed a little at that. "I'm only sixteen, Mr. Luthor. I'm _supposed_ to be spending half my time drunk off my ass with my friends, chugging beer and buying porn." 

Lex looked at him appraisingly. "Sixteen, eh? You look older than that to me. And I told you to call me Lex." 

Seth shook his head. "I'll be seventeen next spring. I'm still in high school." Lex's eyes felt like they went straight to his stomach, or maybe even lower. He wasn't sure what was going on. This was kind of like when he watched Summer walk around in her bra - he couldn't get a handle on the way his body was reacting to the situation; he just knew that he _wanted_ to be there, and that his pants were suddenly a little bit too tight. 

Lex looked away, over back to where Seth's mom was still standing, making conversation. He ducked his head down low enough so that only Seth could hear him. "Want to get out of here, just for a few? Go sit outside or something while they finish up?" 

Seth just stared at him. "Are you serious? You want to get out of here with _me_?" 

Lex laughed again, a long, dry laugh that made Seth's mom turn her head. She walked over toward them, and her gaze felt heavy to Seth, like he was getting caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing at all. 

"Are you bothering Mr. Luthor, Seth?" she asked, looking from Seth to Lex, and then back again. 

Lex shook his head adamantly. "Not at all, Mrs. Cohen. In fact, I was just talking to Seth about my own experiences as a young man, when I would attend my father's social events and have to try and impress our guests as well. We seem to have a lot in common." 

Kirsten nodded slowly, looking at Lex carefully. "Well, as long as you're sure." 

Lex nodded again, and Seth visibly relaxed. "Would it be alright with you, Mrs. Cohen, if Seth took me out for a walk around your grounds here? You have such a lovely home." 

She nodded, a huge smile crossing her face. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Mr. Luthor. I'm sure Seth would be delighted to show you around. Wouldn't you, Seth?" 

Seth nodded blankly, wondering what sort of game his mother was playing. Did she know about his pants? Could she see what he was thinking? Was it written on his forehead - did it say "Please, God, give me an opportunity to be alone with this guy, because I think he's really hot, even though I've never thought that about another guy before, okay, except for Josh, but he doesn't count since he moved away after freshman year?" Was all of that up there, visible for the world to see? 

"I said, wouldn't you, Seth?" Kirsten coughed and looked at him again. 

Seth choked. "Yeah, for sure. No problem. What?" 

Kirsten put an arm around his back and steered him toward the door of the solarium. "Go ahead and take Mr. Luthor for a walk, Seth." She hesitated for a second, and leaned up toward his ear. "Seth, pull it together. He could be a great client for your dad to have, and he seems to like you. Show some interest, please? Just take him for a walk, and come back when you're done. This isn't too much to ask, is it?" 

Seth shook his head and pulled away from her arm. "I got it, Mom. I'll handle it. I'm a big boy." 

He turned around and looked back at Lex. "Come on." He motioned toward the sliding door, and stepped toward it. 

Lex followed him out the door, turning to reassure Mrs. Cohen with a disarming smile. "Thanks again, Kirsten. I'll have Seth back in just a bit." 

Seth stepped through the door and onto the patio, walking quickly to the edge of the pool. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the shimmering water. Some of the patio lights had just started to come on, and the pools of light they created were so pretty to watch. This was probably Seth's favorite time of day. He breathed in deeply, trying to take the whole night in. Lex stepped up beside him, and Seth turned to look at him. Lex put his arm on the small of Seth's back, and the touch made Seth shiver. 

"Come on. Show me around this place." 

Seth closed his eyes for a minute, concentrating on the heat in Lex's hand. He opened them to find Lex looking at him intently. 

"You like that, Seth?" Lex asked, his voice low and rough. 

"Do I like what?" 

"Me. Touching you." 

Seth's voice got shaky, and his mind started to spin. Did he admit to liking it? Did he pretend like it wasn't happening? Did he say yes, yes, I really like that, a whole lot, only would you mind moving your hand down approximately eight inches or so, because I really think it might be interesting to feel it down there? 

He choked and said, "Yeah." 

Lex edged closer to him, and slid his hand down a couple of inches. "I could show you a lot of things, Seth. You interested in learning any of them?" 

Seth's knees started to shake, and he leaned back into the weight of Lex's hand. "Yeah. I am. I mean, okay." He tried to convince his body to stand up straight again, but it refused to pay attention. He was still tuned in to the hand on his waist, and the thumb that felt like it was edging inside his waistband under his suit coat. 

Lex looked over his shoulder, eyeing the door to the solarium. "Is there anywhere we could go that would be more out of the way, Seth? A private tour, perhaps?" 

Seth nodded shakily, hesitating. He looked around at the yard, and then glanced through the window at the full room of party guests. No one would notice they were gone. This would work. God. What did he want? Seth shivered, his nervousness evident as his hands started to tremble. He stuffed them in his pockets quickly, hoping Lex wouldn't notice. 

"The pool house. Come on," he said, quietly. He pulled away from Lex abruptly and walked toward the nearby building, hesitating as he walked toward the porch. The sun had gone down completely now, and the pool house was completely dark save for the little bit of illumination coming from the patio. 

"Let me go and turn a few lights on first, so you don't trip or anything." 

Lex looked at Seth and nodded, sitting down on a small chair outside the front door. "Let me know when you're ready." 

"Okay. It'll just be a minute." Seth scrambled through the door and raced into the common area in the pool house, hoping to god that the maids had been through the house in the past few days. To his relief, things looked pretty clean. He flipped on a small light in the corner, and drew the shades in the windows. He walked back to the entrance, lowering the rest of the shades as he passed. He stood in the doorway, his arms anchored to the sides, and leaned toward the porch. "Ready." 

Lex smiled at him, and started to laugh. "You're not ready, Seth. You're nowhere near ready for this." He moved toward Seth and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I think I can guarantee that. Tell me, Seth. Do you have anything to drink?" 

Seth blinked at the abruptness of the subject change, and was floored when he realized that he was...disappointed? That didn't make sense. "Sure, I-I have a lot, a ton of stuff to offer." 

"Yes, of course you do." Lex said softly. Seth looked around wildly for something, and hey, there was a party going on a little ways away and he could just go back in there and grab something, he guessed, but Lex's next words changed everything again. 

"You know what? You can forget the drink, I don't really want it." Lex hesitated for a minute. "I'm going to make you scream. Just wait." 

As he brushed past Seth into the room, Seth gasped out loud. This could not be happening. This was crazy. Not less than ten minutes ago he'd been in a crowded room with a bunch of stuffy adults, Fortune 500 executives and Hollywood bigwigs, and now he was out here, alone, in the darkened pool house, with a man who said he was going to make Seth scream. Seth looked around for the hidden camera. 

"Coming yet, Seth?" And Lex snickered then, and Seth's stomach turned over on itself. Yeah, he was nearly coming, all right. And Lex was right. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't have the first clue what he was doing! He'd hardly kissed a girl, let alone made out with a guy before. And he was pretty sure that Lex planned on doing a whole lot more than just kissing him. 

Seth turned around, finally, and walked toward Lex. He was planning on going and sitting on the couch, but apparently Lex had already planned otherwise, because as soon as he started walking, Lex shoved him up against the wall, pinning him with a knee and both arms. 

"You're not going anywhere, Seth." 

And Seth had to gasp for breath again, because this was unreal. He closed his eyes and lowered his head for a minute, and Lex lifted his chin quickly. 

"I want you to look at me." Seth nodded and opened his eyes and stared, trying to focus. Everything was getting hazy. His pants had somehow shrunk since the walk from the door. Lex leaned in and licked his jawline, starting from his ear, moving down toward his chin, and Seth's knees buckled. 

Lex thrust a knee up at him, pushing between his legs, and Seth winced. That felt so good. He glanced toward the front windows of the pool house, making sure again that no one could see what was happening. He really didn't want anyone coming in and making Lex leave now. That would not be good. Not one bit good. 

Lex bit his earlobe, and Seth flinched, trying to move his arms. 

"No. You'll stay there until I tell you to move." 

Seth leaned back against the wall and tried to remember how to breathe. Lex pulled away from him suddenly, and trailed a hand down Seth's chest. His fingers trickled down slowly, and Seth watched, fascinated, as his skin came alive. Lex stopped at the waistband to Seth's pants. "Take off your shirt, Seth. I want to look at you." 

Seth nodded, his hands trembling again. He slid off his jacket and let it drop to the floor. He moved slowly to the button at his collar, and worked his way down his shirt. He got to the middle buttons and suddenly Lex's hands were on him, ripping the rest of his shirt apart, smoothing the skin at his stomach with his thumbs. 

"You're gorgeous, Seth." He bent his head and started to kiss Seth's neck, alternating between sucking and biting. Seth steadied himself against the wall with his palms, unsure what to do. Was he supposed to be moving, somehow? 

Lex solved that quickly, reaching down and lifting Seth's arms around his waist, untucking his own shirt. "You can touch me. It's okay." 

It was okay to touch Lex. He'd said okay. Which meant that he probably should try and do that. Touch Lex. Soon. Seth opened up his hands, palming the skin on Lex's back. He felt so soft, so smooth, so warm. Seth pulled his hands out from underneath the shirt and ran them up to Lex's neck, cupping it in his hands, exploring. Lex leaned in, so close that Seth could feel Lex's breath on his mouth, but Lex placed the tip of his index finger there instead. "No. Not yet." 

Seth flinched visibly. What kind of a mind game was this? He turned his head to the side as his hips bucked unconsciously. Waiting was torture. Sheer torture, of the worst possible kind. 

Lex leaned back and looked at him. "Are you sure you want to do this, Seth? Say the word now if you want to stop." 

Seth shook his head vehemently. "No. Don't stop. Please." 

Lex reached for his hand and pulled Seth toward him gently. He pressed up against Seth, pushing his cock into Seth's hip, and Seth's eyes sunk shut. That was one of the most amazing things he'd ever felt. Ever. There was nothing about kissing a girl that felt anywhere near as important or as _real_ as this. He could tell how much Lex wanted him - he could feel it against him, could feel Lex's _cock_ , which was just like his, and Lex was a guy, and GOD, this was good. 

Lex took one of Seth's hands and moved it between his legs, helping Seth press against him. Seth groaned, the heat instantly overwhelming, and he was afraid he was going to explode. 

Lex started to grind into his hand, his hips thrusting sporadically, rock hard against Seth's palm, and Seth pushed against him as hard as he could. He started to guide Lex back to the wall so that he could anchor his other hand against it, and Lex moved with him, willingly. Once they reached the wall, Lex leaned in and kissed Seth for the first time. Seth's face flushed, burned so brightly that he couldn't make it stop, and he got lost in the perfect tangle of tongues and lips and teeth. Kissing hadn't ever been this good before. The girls he'd kissed had tasted like fruit: sticky and too sweet. Lex tasted raw, tasted the way he'd always thought summer smelled - deep, and smooth, and perfect. 

And too soon, far too soon, Lex pulled away and leaned back, licking his lips. "You're a good kisser, Seth. Someone's already taught you well. It's time to pull out something else from my repertoire, I think." 

He reached down and slid his hand between Seth's legs, cupping him tightly. Seth leaned over and buried his head in Lex's shoulder, unable to stop whimpering. Or groaning. Or whimpering and groaning at the same time. He wasn't sure. These noises were all new to him; it just felt so damn good. "Yeah, yeah, do that, Lex." 

Lex released his hand suddenly and let his fingertips run up Seth's stomach, chest, all the way up to his chin. "You like this, don't you, Seth?" 

Seth just nodded. He wanted Lex's hand on him again, so bad, more than he could even attempt to say. 

"Say it." 

"Huh?" Seth was confused. What did Lex want? 

"Tell me what you want." 

And Seth gasped. That was so incredibly dirty. Lex wanted...words. Words from him. Words he'd never said out loud, at least not when someone was listening. 

"I, uh. I." 

And Lex stopped touching him completely. He moved back about six inches, close enough that Seth could feel the fabric of Lex's pants grazing his knees, but too far away to touch him, too far away to put any pressure on his cock, which was about to jump out of his pants - this was not good. Not good at all. 

"Say it. You want it, you have to say it." Lex pursed his lips together and looked at Seth, his gaze both thoughtful and critical. Daring him. Lex was daring him. 

"Touch me. Please, Lex. Just touch me again." 

And Lex nodded, moving back toward Seth again, letting his hands rest on Seth's hips. He rubbed his fingertips up Seth's sides, tickling, touching him so gently that it felt like air blowing over him, and it was wonderful. Seth closed his eyes and tried to thrust, and this made Lex laugh. 

"What else do you want, Seth?" Lex's eyes were glittering again, darker blue than they'd seemed earlier, the color of midnight. 

"I just want you. I mean, I need it. I want you to touch me." And Seth reached down for one of Lex's hands, placing it right on his cock. "Here. Please." 

Lex grinned at him. "You're so young, Seth. You can't even say the words." Seth screwed his eyes shut and sank back against the wall, terrified that Lex wasn't going to touch him, was going to leave, thought he was too young to be doing these things with, and then Lex was unzipping his pants, undoing his belt, shoving his pants down roughly, and Seth bucked right into him with excitement. Lex slid his hand into Seth's boxers, rubbing his fingers through the dark hair there, teasing. 

Seth tried hard to keep his eyes open - he wanted to watch this, but it was too good. No one had ever touched him before. His own hand was well-practiced, but this felt entirely different, new, so hot, someone else's hand on him, wrapped around him tight - Seth shuddered as Lex started to pump his hand, held his cock so tightly, ran his thumb over the tip and pressed there, and god, did that turn him on even more. He was leaking so much already - Lex's fingers were wet, which made the friction even better - and then Lex was jacking him so fast, his hand tight and rough. Seth's breathing turned into a ragged pant, and he came with a shudder all over Lex, sinking down onto him as he spasmed. 

Lex held him until he stopped shaking, and then brought his hand up to Seth's mouth, sliding a finger inside. Seth opened his mouth slowly, surprised. His own come, on Lex's hand, in his mouth. That was new. He'd never tasted his own come before. Lex slid his finger inside Seth's mouth further, and Seth lapped at it slowly, studying Lex's face as he sucked. 

Lex was raising his eyebrows at him. He looked...pleased. This made Seth shiver. He wanted Lex to be pleased with him. God, did he want that. He barely knew him, and right now the only thing on Seth's mind was pleasing him. Lex slid his finger out of Seth's mouth with a popping sound, and Seth licked his lips. 

Lex leaned in then, brushing Seth's ear with his lips. "On your knees, Seth," he whispered, roughly. 

Seth pulled back in surprise and looked at Lex. That had to have been the sexiest thing he'd ever heard anyone say in his lifetime. He started to shake his head, and then Lex was saying it again. "On your knees, Seth. Now." And Lex's hands moved to his shoulders, pushing him down gently. 

Slowly, stunned and speechless, more overwhelmed than he ever remembered feeling, he let himself be lowered down, and he knelt at Lex's feet. He watched with fascination as Lex undid his pants, letting them fall down around his ankles, and he couldn't stop himself from licking his lips and reaching up to pull at the edges of Lex's boxers, yanking them down entirely. 

Lex threw back his head and laughed. "You're getting awfully eager, there, Seth. Just wait. Let's see if you're this eager in a few minutes when I'm fucking your pretty little mouth." 

Seth leaned back onto his heels and took a deep breath. Lex reached out, wrapping his hands around Seth's head, pulling him in towards his cock. He kept one hand on the back of Seth's head, and used the other to guide himself into Seth's mouth. Seth opened his mouth quickly, curious, desperate, wanting Lex so badly that he had to taste him. Now. He shut his eyes and moved his tongue around Lex's cock slowly, up and down the sides, and hesitated. 

"Look at me." Lex's voice was commanding and Seth obeyed almost instantly. "I want to see your face, Seth. Want to watch you suck me off. Want to see what you look like when I come in your mouth." 

Seth shuddered. He'd never heard anyone talk like this before. God. He wasn't supposed to be here, wasn't supposed to be doing this, should be back in the party mingling, but there was no place he'd rather be right now. 

Lex's voice was so hot, so rough; it was the kind of voice he'd follow anywhere. Do whatever it said. 

"Seth, I told you to look at me." Seth looked up, and Lex moved a hand down to stroke his face. 

"That's better." And Lex started to thrust then, moving into his mouth, deeper, harder, so fast that it made Seth feel like he couldn't breathe at all, and he tried to pull back, pull away, but the hand on the back of his head just tightened and held him fast. 

"Swallow, Seth. Calm down. Swallow. It'll be okay." Lex's voice was slow and soothing, and Seth relaxed a little, tried to swallow. 

Surprisingly, or not surprisingly at all, it worked, and he could breathe again. Lex moved even more roughly then, his fingers threaded through Seth's hair tightly, his hips bucking frantically. Lex's cock felt huge in his mouth, which was starting to feel raw, but it felt good, so good, and he couldn't stop moving his tongue, swirling it all around, and he reached his hands around to hold Lex's legs, and that made it even better. 

And Lex started to shake then. Seth could feel the muscles in the backs of Lex's legs tensing, and all of a sudden his mouth was even fuller, hot liquid pouring down his throat, onto his tongue, filling his mouth so much that it started to spill out the sides, and he raised his hand to his mouth to try and keep all of it in. 

Lex came in his mouth. He'd just sucked him off. A guy had just come in his mouth. Lex. The hottest guy he'd ever seen. Just came in his mouth. Seth closed his eyes and tried to stop the room from spinning as he swallowed repeatedly and licked his lips. 

He leaned back onto his heels again and watched as Lex shook his head and sank down to the ground. 

"That was good, Seth. Really good." Lex leaned over and kissed him quickly, sweeping his tongue through Seth's mouth thoroughly. "You need some practice, though. I think we could arrange for lessons, don't you?" 

Seth just sat there, dazed. A guy had just come in his mouth. He couldn't stop thinking it. Lex. Had just come in his mouth. He licked his lips again and leaned over to kiss Lex one more time. 

Lex kissed him firmly, and pulled away. He stood up, pulling up his boxers and his pants quickly, tucking himself back together again. 

"You did a good job, Seth. We'll have to do that again sometime." And Lex turned on his heel and walked toward the door, looking over his shoulder to smile at Seth before he left. 

Seth just sat there on the ground, still stunned. He started to shake, and his fingers started to tremble, but he smiled. He'd just sucked a guy off. And liked it. Mark that down. 

He stood up, his legs wobbly from having knelt on the ground, and he shook them out for a minute. He licked his lips again, got dressed slowly, crossed the room to pick up his jacket from the floor, hit the light, and headed out the door toward the party. 

He cocked his head for a minute, looking in the window. His mom was standing at the door to the solarium, and when she saw him, she smiled. She opened the door and waved him in. 

"How did your walk go with Mr. Luthor, Seth? Did you have a nice time?" 

Seth nodded, and grinned at her. "The best. We hung out in the pool house for a while, and he showed me some cool new tricks." He choked. "For my Playstation. He showed me some tricks for my Playstation, and we talked, and it was cool." 

And Mrs. Cohen looked toward the pool house, her glance focusing in on the drawn shades, and she nodded at him, her eyes wide. "I bet he did." 

And Seth couldn't hide the huge smile that spread as his mom raced across the room to find his dad. 

It had been worth it. 


End file.
